The Doctor
The Doctor (alternatively known as Syringe) was a Chinese competitor robot which fought in Season 2 of King of Bots. First appearing in the opening episode, it was selected by a celebrity to fight a head-to-head battle against Drift, but lost via knockout. The Doctor was eliminated from Season 2 when it was knocked out by Snake. Design The Doctor was a two-wheel drive, box-shaped robot with angled sides and a white and red color scheme. Its main weapon was an overhead clamping spike designed to resemble an oversized medical syringe, which lowered slowly to hold opponents in place. The front wedge of The Doctor also featured two hinged forks to get underneath opponents and increase the effectiveness of the spike weapon. On the rear panel, the message 'IM A DOCTOR' was painted in red letters, in reference to its medical theme. Robot History King of Bots 2 (Season 2) The Doctor made its first appearance in Episode 1 of Season 2, where it became the subject of interest for Tao Shen ahead of the third round of head-to-head battles. Following a discussion with the robot's builder, Shen selected The Doctor to compete in this round, where it was drawn to face Drift, a robot originally built by Wang Xi. The two competitors sized each other up in the opening moments, but The Doctor proved to be the slower machine as Drift got around its side, pushed and lifted it against the wall spikes. The Doctor eventually broke free, briefly nudging the side of Drift and attempting to bring its spike down when both robots met once more. However, it was again outmaneuvered by Drift, and twice rammed into the grinders. The second attack resulted in the tip of The Doctor’s spike being torn clean off by the grinder itself. At this point, The Doctor lost mobility altogether, with its baseplate noticeably buckled following Drift’s attacks. The baseplate detached completely as Drift got underneath and pushed The Doctor into the spikes again, causing some of The Doctor’s internals to come loose as well. With much of its components dangling beneath its bodyshell or laying on the arena floor, The Doctor was pushed onto a nearby floor flipper by Drift, and promptly thrown over onto its side. Unable to self-right, and still with components trailing out of it, The Doctor lost the battle via knockout, denying it an opportunity to join Tao Shen’s team. The Doctor moved into the Redemption Round, where the builder of Snake opted to fight The Doctor in a head-to-head battle, for a place on a celebrity team of the winner's choosing. The first attack seen in the (largely edited down) battle saw Snake wedge under The Doctor with its weapon already fired, and Snake pressed its lifter down on The Doctor and held it in place for the arena hammer, which smashed onto the top of The Doctor. Snake then drove The Doctor across the arena and rammed it into the Grinder, bending The Doctor's front forks. One of these front forks then caught on the arena floor during The Doctor's escape, popping the robot into the air briefly, and moments later, Snake wedged under The Doctor and delivered it to the Grinder again. Spinning at full speed, the Grinder peeled armor away from The Doctor, and then threw it over entirely, leaving The Doctor overturned and unable to self-right. As a result, The Doctor was eliminated from the competition at this stage. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Trivia *Unlike most other competitors in Season 2, The Doctor did not receive an arena introduction or a statistics card prior to its debut battle. Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 2 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Robots that have never won a battle